Jacuzzi Splot
Jacuzzi Splot is the teenage leader of a gang of bootleggers from Chicago. He and his girlfriend Nice Holystone along with their friends get tangled with immortals and the supernatural on their heist to New York onboard the Flying Pussyfoot, upon arriving, they establish themselves in New York only to come into conflict with the Martillo family and Gandor family along with several Homunculi called Lamia. Personality While he is usually timid and cries often, he can be quite violent and dangerous, such as when he robbed eighteen of the Russo mafia family's speakeasies (in one day; it would normally take a month) to avenge the deaths of several members of his gang. Additionally, in times of crisis, such as the Flying Pussyfoot incident, he demonstrates his resolve and leadership abilities. He is constantly afraid of consequences and would always break down to tears if confronted with something that seems dangerous. One of his most distinguishing features is the large grey sword tattoo he has on the left side of his face. He received the tattoo after his close friend and girlfriend, Nice Holystone, lost her right eye and gained extensive scarring after an explosives accident; he believed it would allow Nice to recognize him and therefore make her feel less lonely. Storyline 1931 - The Grand Punk Railroad 1932 - Drugs and Dominos Jacuzzi cameos at the end of the book, where Henry first greets him upon his entry to the Daily Days. Jacuzzi comes to the place to report his side of the incident of the Flying Pussyfoot. 1933 - The Slash John and Fang having been employed by Eve Genoard as a bartender and cook respectively and through a series of peculiar events gained her trust, when they had asked her for them to let a few friends stay in the great Genoard mansion on Millionaire Row while she was away on the condition that they helped maintain the house while she was gone, Eve did not hesitate in saying yes. However they had neglected in saying that a few friends meant a few dozen. Jacuzzi's gang had been living on the Genoard estate, but operating in between the Gandor and Martillo's turf. Everyday the timid gang leader was frantic, frightened that it would be the day when the mafia came knocking. On the day where his days at the mansion would take a turn for the worst, he burst out into tears when he broke a vase while cleaning. Around him, his gang members scolded him for bawling, only Donny and Nice comforting him. The door bell rings and Jacuzzi hides under the table, whimpering. Nice answers it to see a strangely dressed Isaac and Miria, calling her boyfriend out from his hiding place to meet some old friends. They talk continously about taking their revenge on a certain person, their origins as robbers and like always, went off on tangents that only confused and entertained people. The door bell rang for a second time that day, and Jacuzzi was greeted by Tim, Adele, Dallas Genoard and other members of the Larvae, a group formed by Huey Laforet.Like the visitors before them, they were bizarrely dressed and came with an even more bizarre objective. They offered Jacuzzi and his gang the chance to become immortals. They wouldn't their gang to join them, the Larvae looking for groups of people not affiliated with the mafia, and in return they would gain immortality. Adele took out a rod she kept strapped to her back and from it sprouted three sharp metal blades, becoming a fearsome spear. As if giving a demonstration, she stabbed it into Dallas' throat and only withdrew it at Tim's command. The amateur bootleggers gasped, shocked at the murder that had just happened right before their eyes but what shocked them more was when the man's scattered blood moved of its own accord towards their body and filled up the gash, the wound healing completely. Jacuzzi fainted at the sight, Nice holding him in her arms and taking up the role of leader in his stead. Isaac and Miria applauded, convinced that it had been a magic show. Other members of the gang began murmuring between themselves, slightly convinced leaving only Nice and John glaring at the intruders looking doubtful. Chane, having run in from the backyard after a brief battle with a Gandor assassin, saw Dallas' regeneration and heard the words of a Tim wanting to make more immortals and immediately took action, striking at the Larvae's leader only to have Adele quickly come to his defence. Maria, the assassin, also came onto the scene having run after Chane making her and her companion, Tick who rang the doorbell at front, the third visitors that day. Tick told Tim to conduct their business with Splot's gang first saying that depending on their negotiations, their gang might disappear. As Nice was about to interrogate her mysterious guest and doorbell rang yet again. The door was opened by one of the Larvae members revealing Ronnie and Ennis waiting outside. When Ronnie walked in it was if time stopped, the atmosphere of the room completely changing, drawing wide gazes from every member in the room. After learning who Ronnie and Tick representated the Martillos and Gandors respectively, Nice rushed over to Jacuzzi and tried to shake him awake. Jacuzzi awakes and looks over the situation, surprised to see so many people. He looks to Nice for an explanation and she give the best she could. Ronnie asks Jacuzzi, the leader, whether they were enemies of the Martillos or whether they would join them. But before he could answer, time rushed forward again as events unfurled resulting in Dallas suffering multiple slashes from Maria when he threatened Tick, whom she had swore to protect. Tim orders Adele to stop her and the two battled, the gang watching as Maria became more injured as the battle wore on despite being more skilled and faster than her opponet. All the while, Isaac and Miria still thought it was all part of a magic show. As the battle progressed, Ronnie repeated his question which Jacuzzi answered that they weren't enemies but that didn't mean they would not join them either. Nice and others in earshot nodded at his resolve. Upon hearing his answer, Ronnie stopped the battle between the two women, in a flash taking their weapons without anyone seeing. Everyone looked at each other unsure of what had occurred. Jacuzzi looked at Nice paniced as Ronnie walked towards them again after quieting the clanging of blades. Nice took out her zippo lighter and lit the fuse sticking out of a small sphere. However, instead of fire smoke filled the room allowing Jacuzzi a chance to escape. He apologised to Ronnie saying he would answer him next time when things weren't so scary, and ran away with his gang into the depths of the large mansion. The others escaped as well; Tick dragging out an injured Maria, Ronnie and Ennis walking through the smoke unperturbed and Tim and his Larvae backing away not noticing that Dallas had run away from them. Relationships * Nice Holystone Girlfriend of ten years; when she became scarred, he didn't think twice about getting a tattoo. * Isaac and Miria After meeting the two on the Flying Pussyfoot, they managed to encourage him into taking over the train to prevent the passengers from being killed. *Bress Splot Jacuzzi's younger brother. He's the leader of a mercenary group in 1931. The details are in the DS game. Category:Bootleggers Category:Characters Category:Jacuzzi's Gang